As delícias da fofoca
by GossipGirll
Summary: Entre no mundo da GossipGirll - um mundo de jovens fabulosos; um mundo de ciúmes, traições e comportamentos ousados.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **nada aqui me pertence. Como vocês devem saber, _Twilight _e _Gossip Girl _têm donos. E, infelizmente, não sou eu.

* * *

**//temas//anterior//próxima//faça uma pergunta//respostas//**

_Advertência: Todos os nomes verdadeiros foram mantidos, mas abreviados. Afinal, não temos nada para esconder. Ou temos?_

**oi, gente!**

Como será a vida das pessoas de classe, que tem tudo de melhor? Nessa temporada, vamos continuar vendo o que a turma da Lista-A (ou seja: quem a maioria das meninas quer ser. A maioria? A quem estamos enganando? _Todas _já quiseram fazer parte da Lista) anda aprontando. Eu prometo que não deixarei nada passar. Intrigas, fofocas, mau-caratismo, modelitos horríveis, boatos. Podem contar comigo para a fofoca!

Que os jogos comecem!

**~* FLAGRAS *~**

_B, _sozinha, nas férias de verão. Tadinha! O que houve com a pequena _A_? Ela deve estar com _J_, não é mesmo?

_R_ vista babando por _Jb_ enquanto ele treinava lacrosse com _M, J, Em _e _S_.

_E _saindo com várias partituras da loja de música perto do Rockfeller Center. Quer impressionar alguém, _E_? Bem, porque _eu _estou. Alguém sabia que _E _tocava piano?

**NOVIDADES!**

Um novo ano escolar está vindo, e cheio de novidades! Pelo menos, é o que podemos esperar, já que _R _está de volta, certo? O que será que ela aprontará esse ano? Tenho certeza que _L_ estará com ela...

O que vocês acham?

xoxo,

GossipGir**ll**


	2. B não está feliz com a volta de R

**Disclaimer: **nem _Twilight _nem _GG _me pertencem. Se não, Edward e Nate já teriam me pedido em casamento, e nós iríamos para Yale juntos...

* * *

**_b _não parece muito feliz com a volta de _r._**

Isabella Swan estava deslumbrante em seu vestido azul de cetim novo, recém-saído de Paris, e seus sapatos Manolo Blahnik.

Todos olhavam para ela, e ela, já acostumada, nem mais ligava. Alice Brandon estava ao seu lado, como sempre. Afinal, elas eram amigas desde o berço!

E, claro, Alice _tinha_ de estar presente nas bodas dos pais de Bella.

Porque, alou!, só ia ter gente _velha._

E nós, jovens, precisamos de diversão.

Que poderia ser facilmente proporcionada pela aquela garrafa perfeitamente intacta e envelhecida de uísque, que estava pousada no bar de mármore e mogno dos Swan.

_Ou talvez não_.

- Você soube? – sussurrou Jessica Stanley discretamente para Ann Caster, que negou com a cabeça. – Viram Rosalie no Central Park! Eu ouvi falar que ela foi chutada do internato por ter vendido drogas a torto e a direito.

Aah, Rosalie... Ela era a fofoca da noite, o centro das atenções.

Os Hale ainda não tinham chegado, mas, quando eles chegarem e trouxessem, além do filho, Jasper Hale, o lindo sub-capitão do time de lacrosse encabeçado pelo genial Jacob Black, que levara o St. Patrick's ao campeonato estadual no ano anterior, sua gêmea idêntica em beleza, Rosalie.

Rosalie era exatamente o tipo de garota que todas tentavam ser: bonita, inteligente, simpática.

Ela e Bella costumavam ser amigas, até que ela dormiu com Michael Newton, o ex de Bella, e foi para o internato por motivos desconhecidos, deixando sua dama de companhia, Lauren, completamente desamparada.

E Lauren foi obrigada a ficar na aba de Bella, que, podemos afirmar com toda a certeza, _não gostava _de Lauren. Ela a suportava porque a família de Lauren, os Mallory, eram muito importantes, como todos naquela sala.

- Ah, é? A _gostosa_ voltou? – perguntou Eric Yorkie, o lindo descendente de gregos, com olhos azuis. Eric era aquele tipo de garoto que toda a escola tem: só pensa em vocês-sabem-o-quê. Ele era extremamente irritante, com todo aquele jeito de fodão, se achando, com o monograma dos Yorkie naquele maldito anel de ouro branco que ele nunca tirava.

Hm, olá? E aquelas roupas? Elas berravam "G-A-Y!" em todas as direções.

Mas, assim como Lauren, todos tinham de agüentá-lo. Afinal, ele era um deles.

E, quando eu digo 'deles', eu me refiro a nós, claro.

A elite, com nossos traços delicados, cabelos muito bem cuidados, unhas perfeitamente manicuradas, roupas de última moda.

Nós vivemos saindo nas colunas sociais, graças às nossas boas-ações e presença confirmada nos mais diversos eventos sociais.

Nós bebemos, fumamos e fazemos as besteiras que quisermos, desde que não envergonhemos nossas famílias, como aquela menina, linda, que encheu a cara com vodca barata e manchou todo o nosso banheiro de louças inglesas de vômito, e, na semana seguinte, estava na Suíça, num dos mais exclusivos internatos-prisão só para meninas.

E havia a Gossip Girll, que ninguém sabia que era, mas todos queriam descobrir.

Era dela que vinham as fofocas mais quentes; ela que dizia a verdade nua e crua, doesse a quem doer.

E Deus sabe que _doía_.

Através da GG que eles descobriram que Rosalie voltou.

Todos eles lêem o blog da GG, apesar de ninguém admitir.

- A Gossip Girll que disse. – informou Jessica, para eles.

Então todos tomaram o assunto por encerrado: se a GossipG disse, deveria ser verdade...

No outro lado do salão principal da grande cobertura dos Swan, Bella e Alice, a Sininho em forma de gente, conversavam discretamente.

As duas não acreditavam que a Barbie Malibu voltara de sua temporada não-explicada na Europa.

Principalmente Bella.

Ela não era de guardar rancor de ninguém, mas Rosalie a machucara seriamente; afinal, ela estava apaixonada por Mike.

Só faltava agora ela querer roubar Jacob de Bella também.

Quero dizer, eles acabaram de começar a namorar, e Rosalie já foi vista "babando no Central Park" por Jacob!

Rosalie é exatamente o tipo de garota que rouba nossas amigas, dorme com nossos namorados, fica fabulosa em qualquer trapo que usa, derrama Campari no tapete extremamente caro, importado da Pérsia. Rosalie é aquela com a qual devemos ter _cuidado._

_Muito _cuidado.

A pesada porta da sala se abre, e o mordomo xexelento e extremamente velho de Bella adentra na sala, abrindo caminha para dois casais.

O mais velho é formado pelo Sr e Sra Hale. Ambos são importantes empresários, produtores e divulgadores, com diplomas em Harvard e Yale, em Administração e Direito.

Extremamente bonitos, claro. O Sr Hale é aquele homem por quem todas as mulheres suspiram quando ele aparece na TV; parece mais um ator de cinema do que um empresário, e assim também é a Sra Hale.

Atrás estão os filhos, Jasper, o bonitão fortão, com olhos dourados hipnóticos e fala mansa, que conquistou metade dos corações da ala feminina do St. Patrick's, e Alice, de quem é namorado oficial – mas não muito fiel, o que fez com que ele e ela terminassem e reatassem diversas vezes. E Rosalie, a loira perfeita, com cabelos ondulados cor de ouro fervente, os olhos mais azuis do que o mar da Grécia, e as curvas enlouquecedoras, que conquistou, com raras exceções, _todos _os meninos da ala masculina do St. Patrick's.

Rosalie gostava de desafios, por isso estava determinada a roubar Jacob Black, o estonteante moreno de olhos verdes, completamente apaixonado por Bella.

Até ver Rose, ao menos.

Senhoras e senhores, preparem as armas, porque a guerra vai começar!

* * *

**Seu e - mail.**

amei!

AMO GG e AMO TWI TWI!

quem teve essa idéia? ah, cara, essa pessoa é um gênio!

to ANSIOSA.

aliás, quem é L? Leah ou Lauren? beijoos

**-- Ana M. Cullen**

**;**

Cara Ana M. Cullen,

Todos querem saber quem eu sou, mas nunca revelarei!

-- **GG**

* * *

Cara GG,  
Oi! Cara, me parece que esse ano vai ser bastante agitado!  
Beijos,  
**- luisa**

**;**

Oi, luisa,

Eu também estou achando isso...

* * *

Cara GG, (HAHAHA³ Nunca me imaginei dizendo isso)  
Me parece que você terá várias fofocas não é mesmo? Esse povo simplesmente vive aprontando...

E eu vou estar aqui, lendo para saber tudo ;)  
Nunca que eu ia perder as fofocas, não?

Beijos.

**-- Kagome Juju Assis**

**;**

Cara, Kagome Juju Assis,

Sim, eu e meus amigos Upper East Sidders amamos confusões! Eu simplesmente não sei, parece estar em nosso sangue! Não perca nadinha!

-- **GG**

* * *

GG!  
Juro que morri?  
Como um primeiro capítulo tão curtinho pode me deixar tão curiosa? Você tem O dom, sério!

E a amiga da minha amiga andou falando por aí que A e B brigaram! É verdade?

huahuahuahuahua

Mil beijos!

-- **B.!**

**;**

Querida B.,

Esses somos nós: deixando _todos_ - nossos pais, professores, vizinhos... - preocupados!

E, pelo o que fiquei sabendo, **_A_** e _**B**_ estão mais juntas do que nunca! Juntando forças para derrubar a Rainha _**R**_., talvez?

Quem sabe? Não saia daí!

-- **GG**

* * *

GG,I just love it =O  
Nossa,nunca que eu pensaria em colocar Twilight com GG,foi uma idéia muito boa,bastante original ;D

-- **ParamourHayley.**

**;**

Oi, ParamourHayley,

Modéstia à parte, eu sou perfeita, mas, mesmo assim, obrigada!

-- **GG**

* * *

Nossa,amei o prológo (?),  
adoro Gossip Girl,concerteza vai ser o máximo,  
lerei,amoor.

-- **Penélope Cullen**

**;**

Cara Penélope,

Fico feliz em vê-la aqui! Ponha o cinto, e prepare-se!

-- **GG**

* * *

Gostei ;}

-- **Chantal Cullen.**

**;**

Querida Chantal,

Que bom que você gostou, porque isso é só o começo...

-- **GG**

* * *

cara eu adoro GG, e tu esceveu tão parecida mano *-*  
continua!

-- **julliet disappear.**

**;**

Oi, juliet,

E aí, o que achou de mim e dos meus amigos? A festa na casa de B está _sendo demais!_

**-- GG**

* * *

OMFG!

Please, continue essa fic!

Já sou fã!!

-- **Bruna cm Yamashina.**

**;**

Cara Bruna,

Ótimo! Calce seu par de sapatos Prada mais confortáveis e me acompanhe!

--**GG**

* * *

Ooi...  
Tipo eu tenho um super Viciu em Gossip Grils e misturado com Twilight cara eu Piro na rufles!Eu preciso de + Posta+!

-- **Bah Mary Cullen**

**;**

Querida Bah,

Excelente! Acompanhe-nos, e, cuidado! Nossas Ferraris são _rápidas!_

-- **GG**

**

* * *

**

NINGUÉM SABIA QUE ELA VIRIA

E aí, o que será que vai acontecer agora, que **_R _**entrou de surpresa na festa dos pais de **_B_**?

**_Você sabe que me ama!_**

**_xoxo,_**

Gossip Gir**ll**


End file.
